


Pleasant Diversion

by arteimisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Small amount of praise kink, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteimisia/pseuds/arteimisia
Summary: Lance slowly leaned back from their kiss, smile on his face “Aren't we out on patrol?""We are," said Keith with a mischievous grin "But who said we couldn't take a more scenic route?"





	Pleasant Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading smut fics for years and I thought to myself "Hey why not try writing one for the first time?"
> 
> *Edit: Had to repost this due to a glitch on ao3

Keith and Lance were sent out to scout the area. Taking the lions would've caused too much attention, so they took a shuttle. Lance wasn't sure how they ended up like this, making out and only wearing boxers, but as he sat on Keith's lap he realized he really didn't mind. 

Lance slowly leaned back from their kiss, smile on his face “Aren't we out on patrol?"

We are," said Keith with a mischievous grin "But who said we couldn't take a more scenic route?"

"Let's enjoy it then" Lance leaned down and bit his neck, leaving behind a bruise as Keith's breath hitched.

"Maybe I should punish you for being such a tease lately." 

“What me? Never," Okay, so maybe he was guilty showing some extra skin or bending down too low during training but Lance enjoyed seeing Keith get flustered, unable to do anything with everyone around. Lance got out of his lap and lowered himself to the floor. Slowly he placed himself in front of Keith's boxers and mouthed his member though the fabric.

"Nnng...is that.. all you've got?" asked Keith, trying to keep his composure. 

"Just keep your eyes on me." said Lance confidently. He slowly shifted him out of his boxers and took his dick into his mouth. He licked around the tip as he stroked his lower half.

“You’re doing such a good job” Keith praised him and Lance would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even more. He was grateful that Keith was so accepting of it when he found out. Lance began to suck his cheeks in as he bobbed his head in even more. He couldn't make it to the base yet, but he swore he would get there some day. 

“Haah...Lance!” Keith moaned, grabbing his hair with both hands. Lance could tell that he was close the way his thighs trembled. But he wanted him to wait a little bit longer and before Keith could finish, Lance let go. Standing up, he took off his boxers and went to go towards his discarded jacket. 

Lance got out the lube from one of the pockets, silently thanking the convenience of space malls. He went back towards Keith and settled back on his lap, pouring a small amount of lube on his hand. He pressed one finger to his entrance, slightly shuddering at the feeling. Small sighs left his mouth as he stretched himself. When he went to grab more of it, only a small amount spilled out.

“Crap.” said Lance

“I’ve got this,” Keith grabbed the rest of it and proceeded to add his own spit into the mix as he swished it in his hands. It should've been disgusting, but somehow Keith made it seem so...

“...That’s hot.” said Lance, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"If you think that's hot, then watch this." Keith stuck one finger and proceeded to stretch him open. Each time he added a finger, he would change the speed. Soon, the anticipation got to Lance and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hurry up, mmngh," Lance whined.

Keith lowered his fingers and Lance positioned himself over him. Slowly he sunk down until he hit the base of his dick. The two of them groaned as Lance got used to the burning stretch.

“C’mon, show me how much you’ve been wanting this.” Lance whispered.

“I don’t think you'll be able to handle it." Keith grabbed his dick, stroking it.

“Try me mmm...ah!” Keith thrusted upwards as Lance rolled his hips down. God, this is what he had been missing out on for so long. Lance let out soft sights and pants, as the two push and pulled against one another. Just when they had a good rhythm going on, the monitor on the shuttle beeped and Lance wanted to sob. Why now?

"Go ahead, answer it." said Keith, voice lowering down an octave. 

This felt pretty risky to Lance. The pleasure sensations kept on building up in him and he couldn't imagine holding a conversation with someone. "I'm, ah!...cant-"

"Unless you don't want to come," Keith asked, about to pull himself out and Lance clenched down on him in retaliation.

"Who said anything about you leaving?" Lance soared down to kiss him as Keith reached past him to click on the transmission.

“Lance! How have been things on your end?” Shiro's voice filtered through and Lance was thankful that this wasn't a face to face call.

"Everything's...fine. Nothing to see....here,” Lance had to struggle to form words as Keith’s thrusts became stronger and stronger. Suddenly his prostate got hit head on and he let out an accidental moan.

“Are you alright?”

Lance let out a shuddering sigh, he was anything but alright and Shiro really didn't need to know the details.

"Ye-ah, just stabbed my finger on something that's all." Keith met his eyes and Lance knew he this was only going to get worse from here. His thrusts became shallower and slower. There was so much pressure building up from the bottom of his stomach and he was almost there. Suddenly Keith's hand wrapped around the base of his dick and Lance lost the ability to form words.

There was a long period of silence. "It sounds like-" Shiro paused, about to say something, but instead he said awkwardly coughed and quickly replied "Just be sure to get back here in a few dobashes."

"Sure thing Shiro." said Keith and the connection cut off.

"Keith, you-" 

"Now we're even." Soon Keith sped up his thrusts, and all Lance could do is try to keep up. He wrapped his arms around Keith's back, moans spilling out of his mouth. 

"God Lance, you feel so good" Keith groaned. 

"Keith! I'm..close!" Lance gasped out. 

And just like that, it all ended. Lance came with a shout and Keith followed after him, spilling inside of him. The two of them panted and Lance slowly rose off of him to lay against him, back to chest, with Keith's arms wrapping around his middle. 

"Was that took much?" Keith asked worriedly.

"It was perfect," Lance reassured him, as Keith pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"We should probably get back" Keith said, trying to sit up when Lance pushed him back down gently. 

"We're already late, why not wait a little while longer?" said Lance and he felt Keith relax against him, a comfortable silence filling the room.

Shiro was going to scold them but as Lance glanced at Keith, content and calm, he thought that it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
